Season 6 Episode 11: Emrys
by katiec32
Summary: /merlinseason6


_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name: Merlin._

Arthur and Merlin were standing at the door way, preparing to leave a room. "You will be safe here, we will come back for you." Arthur said. Alain was sitting on a bed in the corner, "good luck to you" he said. They nodded at him and left the room, closing the door quietly behind them. Merlin turned to Arthur and looked at him expectantly. Arthur looked around, "this way" he said, and ran off down the hall.

They crept down a corridor. Arthur held his hand up and they stopped. He peered around the corner and looked back at Merlin with a grin. They ran forward and found Gwaine in a small cell in front of them. Gwaine looked up in surprise and grinned, "about time!" he said.

Merlin help up his hand, his eyes flashed and the cell door flew open. Gwaine ran forward and hugged him before turning to shake Arthur's hand.

The army of Essetir were lined up in the courtyard. Mordred stood in front of them, in command. "Today you fight for what is right. You take no chances, you give no mercy. The lady Morgana wants to see Camelot's army destroyed. We will not let her down" he cried to them. The army remained silent. Mordred turned, his expression dark and walked toward the gates. The army followed him in a sombre march.

Opening Credits

Gwaine looked at Merlin with a frown, "so we need to get that stone?" Merlin nodded. Gwaine nodded back, "leave that to me." Arthur raised his eyebrows at him and Gwaine shrugged, "Once I take it, she can't hurt me, right?" Arthur looked at Merlin who nodded. Gwaine grinned, "then what are we waiting for."

Leon stood in front of the army. "We fight for freedom, we fight for justice, we fight for our King, we fight for the love of Camelot!" he shouted. "For the love of Camelot" came a cry echoed through the army. Leon turned and raised his sword, "on me!" he cried as he ran forward. The men yelled and surged forward, as Mordred's men did the same.

Odin and his men stood bravely on the front line, fighting alongside the soldiers of Camelot.

Mordred's army were stronger than they had expected, but the Camelot Knights were stronger. They fought bravely and pushed the enemy back. Percival received a wound on his arm. He cried out in pain and Galahad jumped in front of him, killing the enemy soldier who was advancing on him. Percival smiled as Galahad helped him to his feet, they both turned back to the fight, Percival holding the wound on his arm.

Suddenly they heard a great screeching sound. A dark shadow moved across the sky above them. There was a brief pause in the fighting as the men all looked around in panic. They saw fire rain down in front of them. They heard someone yell "take cover!"

Gwaine, Arthur and Merlin crept through the castle. They approached the courtyard and Arthur held up his hand for them to stop. They hid behind a barricade, they could see Morgana standing in the courtyard. Sigan and Mordred walked up to her looking furious. "THAT BLASTED DRAGON" screamed Sigan. "What happened?" she asked. "We were attacked by a dragon, the men it did not kill ran off, we barely have an army left" Mordred explained. Morgana's expression darkened. "A dragon… Aithusa? but…" Mordred shook his head, "not Aithusa." Morgana screamed in rage, "how can I be rid of it?" she asked. "Only a dragon lord can kill it" Sigan said. "The only dragon lord we have is locked in my dungeon, he will not help" she said angrily.

"I heard once, of a dragon lord, who lived nearby, I am certain he would help us" Mordred said. Sigan's expression brightened a little, "tell me his name, I will send word to him at once." Mordred frowned, "his name was Tavian, he was a dragon lord and master of the elements. Uther hunted him, I do not know if he survived."

"Send word to him, wait for him, bring him to me" Morgana demanded of Sigan. "Mordred, gather the men, find the cowards who ran off." They nodded and she stormed away.

Merlin and Arthur exchanged a look behind the barricade.

Sigan walked out of the courtyard and to the castle gates. He raised his hand and called "cume fléogenda." A raven fluttered down and landed on his arm. His eyes flashed and a small scroll appeared in front of him. He tied the message to the birds leg, raised his arm and the bird flew away.

Merlin, Gwaine and Arthur were hidden around the side of the wall watching. As the bird flew Merlin's eyes flashed.

The bird continued flying away and Arthur gave Merlin a puzzled look. Merlin grabbed Arthur's arms and pulled him away, gesturing for Gwaine to follow. They ran further along the wall and hid behind a cart. "What are we doing?" Arthur asked, confused.

"Just…wait a minute…." Merlin said calmly. "Merlin!" Arthur said in a warning tone. Merlin grinned at him, and then looked up at the sky, Arthur followed his gaze and watched as the bird fluttered down to sit on Merlin's arm.

Arthur grinned, "you know Merlin… you are a lot more useful than you look." Merlin raised an eyebrow, "thanks" he said flatly. He unrolled the scroll and they all read it together. Arthur frowned, "so now what…" he looked across at Merlin and was surprised to see he was smiling. "We will just write back to Sigan and tell him Tavian will meet him." Arthur raised his eyebrows, "and how does that help us?"

Merlin smiled, "if it is a dragon lord he wants, then a dragon lord he shall get." Arthur shook his head, "No Merlin." Merlin gave him a look, "if you have a better plan, I'd like to hear it?"

Arthur opened his mouth, but then shut it again. Merlin's eyes flashed as he magicked a scroll of parchment, Arthur could see a message on it as Merlin rolled it and attached it to the bird. "Now, we need to hurry, we need to get that stone off Morgana before we deal with Sigan" Merlin said. Gwaine nodded, "I think I have an idea…."he said with a grin.

Mordred was stood in front of his men. There was far fewer than before, and they all looked scared. "You cowards!" Mordred yelled. "Don't let me down again, you stay and you fight!"

One of the men frowned at Mordred, he stepped forward, "it was a Dragon, what would you have us do?" he demanded. A few of the other men nodded their agreement. "We are dealing with it, you will soon be rid of the dragon, your job is simple, put an end to the Knights of Camelot" said Mordred. The men exchanged nervous looks.

Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine were in the galleries overlooking the throne room. They were ducked down behind the parapet and could see Morgana seated on the throne, rubbing her temples. As they waited she got up and started pacing. Gwaine looked at Merlin, he raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Good luck" he whispered. Arthur peered over parapet, he held up his fingers, one, two, three. On three Gwaine jumped up, he glanced over the edge and then leapt swiftly over it, knocking Morgana to the ground. He grabbed the stone around her neck and stood, holding it up triumphantly.

Morgana stood up, shaking with rage, "you give that back!" she screamed. Gwaine raised his eyebrows, "why don't you make me?" Morgana held up her hand, her eyes glowed gold and then she stopped. She lowered her hand and glared at Gwaine.

He smiled and then turned, running from the room. "Guards!" Morgana screamed, "stop him!"

Arthur and Merlin watched Gwaine leave the room. They ducked down low, ensuring they were hidden. The door flew open and Mordred ran in. "Is something wrong, my lady?" he asked. "Its' Gwaine, he has escaped from the dungeon, he took the stone" she cried. Mordred frowned, "but how did he escape?" Morgana was shaking with fury, "it's Emrys, I know it." Mordred gently touched her arm, "it can't be Emrys, you know he can't escape" he said. "I want you to go and check" she said shakily. He nodded. "It's alright Morgana, even without the stone, you have nothing to fear." Morgana nodded warily. "Once Sigan returns we will deal with this dragon, and then kill Arthur, the sooner the better" Mordred said, "wait for me here." She nodded and sat nervously on the throne.

Arthur and Merlin ran through the castle until they reached the grounds. Arthur looked at him nervously, "are you sure about this?" he asked. Merlin nodded. He raised his hand and firmly said "Onbregdan" his eyes glowed gold and he closed them briefly. Arthur looked down at Merlin's palm and saw Sigan's prison, which he had summoned from their camp.

"But what if he recognises you?" Arthur asked. "You never did!" Merlin said pointedly, raising his eyebrows. Arthur shrugged, he did not look convinced. "Arthur, it is the only chance we have, please trust me." Arthur sighed, "I do trust you Merlin" he admitted. Merlin nodded he closed his eyes and chanted "Miht dagan, beþecce me. Adeadaþ þisne gast min freondum ond min feondum", Arthur watched him with something like fear as his eyes flashed gold. Arthur watched as Merlin turned in to an old man. He stared at him in shock for a moment, before chuckling a little. "What are you laughing at?" demanded Old Merlin. Arthur raised his brows. "Come on, we don't have long before Morgana realises we are missing" Arthur said, clapping him on the shoulder. "That hurt!" Old Merlin shouted.

They hurried to the front of the castle as quickly as Old Merlin could go. They approached the wall and Old Merlin peered around the side. He could see Sigan standing in front of the gates, casting an eerie shadow in the red light. There were many fallen men on the ground, but no sign of the army.

Old Merlin turned back to Arthur. "This is it, stay hidden" he said. Arthur nodded, "Merlin…."he started, but trailed off. "Yes?" Arthur looked a little lost, "just… just be careful." Much to Merlin's surprise Arthur pulled him into a hug. Old Merlin grinned and nodded at him, "I will see you soon." He turned and walked around the wall toward Sigan.

Sigan was standing in front of the castle gates, looking around impatiently. He saw an old man approaching and frowned. "Declare yourself!" he shouted. Old Merlin smiled as he walked slowly toward him, "my name is Tavian, I believe you are expecting me."

Sigan frowned, "you are Tavian?" he asked warily. Merlin nodded, "of course I am, who else would I be?" he shouted. Sigan raised his eyebrows looking thoroughly unimpressed. "You will kill the dragon?" Sigan asked.

Old Merlin frowned, "what will you give me in return for my services?" Sigan frowned, "anything you want, name your price…" he said dryly. "I want…. Camelot!" Old Merlin announced. "Yes yes, fine, you can have it" Sigan said impatiently, "once you have defeated the dragon." Old Merlin smiled, "as you wish."

Sigan looked at him appraisingly, "can you really control the elements?" he asked with a sneer.

Old Merlin nodded enthusiastically, "oh yes, I am a master of wind, water and fire" he said dramatically.

Sigan continued to stare in disbelief. "Shall I show you?" Old Merlin offered. Sigan waved a hand carelessly toward him and nodded, "go ahead…" he said plainly.

Gwaine was running around the outer walls of the castle. He held his sword in one hand, and the stone he had taken from Morgana in the other. He walked cautiously, peering around the corners. He finally came to the end of the side wall, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the standing stone in the distance. He grinned and ran toward it.

Gwaine arrived at their camp and was surprised to find the army was there. Leon, Percival and Galahad ran toward him grinning, they all shook hands and slapped each other on the back. "Didn't think I would be seeing you boys again" Gwaine admitted. "Nor we you.." Leon said, "what happened? Where are Merlin and Arthur?"

Mordred was walking through the castle. He approached the steps leading to the lower levels, he used magic to light the torches and hurried down the stairs.

He reached the door to the cell where Merlin, Arthur, and Alain where trapped. He opened the small partition in the top of the door and looked inside. He could see nothing in the dim light. He frowned and grabbed the nearest torch, he held it up to the door and peered inside again. He could see the hole in the back wall. "NO!" he screamed.

"It's alright, Merlin knows what he is doing, they will be fine" Gwaine said. Percival Leon and Galahad were frowning at him. "What happened here?" Gwaine asked, looking around at the army. To his surprise, Leon smiled, "Mordred was commanding the army, they were strong, stronger than we expected, luckily, we had some help…" Gwaine raised his eyebrows, "help?" Percival grinned, "great, big, fire breathing help." Gwaine smiled, "Merlin's dragon?" he asked. The Knights nodded.

Mordred ran through the castle, he approached the throne room and slammed the door open. Morgana jumped in fright and stood up quickly, looking at him with fear. "What is it?" she demanded.

Mordred was breathing heavily, "they have escaped" he said through gritted teeth. Morgana shook her head, "No! No, you are wrong, it is not possible…." "Morgana…" Mordred started, but she cut him off "show me!"

Mordred followed Morgana up the corridor at a march. She had her hand raised and was blasting windows and doors to pieces in fury as she walked. They ran down the steps and she opened the partition, seeing the empty room for herself. She frowned, took the key from her belt and unlocked the main door.

She and Mordred stepped inside, they saw the hole in the wall and she screamed "EMRYS!"

Mordred and Morgana had climbed through the hole in the wall and were looking back into the cell. Morgana was shaking, she no longer looked angry, but scared. "How could he do this, Mordred? No one can use magic in that cell." Mordred shook his head, "I don't know, my Lady." Morgana clutched at his arm, "tell me what happened Mordred?" she begged wildly. "Morgana!" he said in a firm voice, "calm yourself. We need to find them."

Morgana and Mordred ran through the castle. They blasted doors off their hinges, peering into all the rooms.

Old Merlin stood in front of Sigan, "very well, I will show you" he said with a grin. Sigan frowned. Old Merlin took a step forward and raised one hand, a small wind picked up, it began to whirl in front of them. Sigan did not look impressed.

Morgana and Mordred continued to run through the castle. Morgana's expression grew more and more worried. They walked into the dining room together and looked around. Morgana screamed, she waved her hand and the tables and chair flew against the back wall where they smashed to pieces. She turned to look at Mordred, her eyes wide, "Sigan!" she cried. Mordred's face fell and they ran from the room.

Old Merlin smiled and raised his other hand toward the tiny whirlwind. It began to grow bigger and picked up speed. Sigan felt it pull on his cloak and gave a small nod. Old Merlin closed his eyes and raised his hands higher, the wind grew until it started to pull Sigan off balance. "That is enough" he shouted. Old Merlin opened his eyes, he raised his hands higher and smiled as the wind grew stronger. "I said enough!" Sigan shouted again. Old Merlin widened his raised hands and the wind picked up even more speed. Sigan was pulled into it and was thrown around. "ENOUGH!" he bellowed.

Morgana and Mordred raced through the courtyard toward the front gate, as they approached they could see Sigan being pulled into a great whirlwind. Morgana and Mordred exchanged a concerned look and hurried forward, as they rounded the wall they could see Old Merlin standing before him with his hands raised.

"EMRYS!" Morgana screamed with fury


End file.
